


The End of Infinity

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 USUK Week, Day 4, Immortality, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: America gives up his nationhood to be with Arthur-his human lover.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The End of Infinity

For some reason, he has been attracting more stares than usual. Not that he was a good-looking man, just average in his opinion. It was unnerving to feel eyes on him all the time. Arthur tried to cross the street but it was impossible as everyone's eyes rushed to him. He tried not to feel self-conscious, crossing the street and entering the Coffee and Tea Joint.

But all the eyes were shifted when Arthur sees Alfred, or the United States of America, his official title. He smiled unknowingly to himself and sat himself down in front of him.

America’s eyes widened, noticing his boyfriend. 

“Artie! I missed ya!”

“I missed you too, love tell me how is your economy?” In Nation language, it was a round-about way to ask how are you

“You can just ask me how I’m doing ya know?” Alfred groaned, but it was only temporary as he rambled on:

“But since you asked, I’m great! My 3D printing industry is booming!” Alfred chuckled, he showed a printed miniature of himself to prove it. “I have so many ideas I want to try! Like NASA is figuring out a way to 3D print moon bases, isn’t that awesome?” Alfred rambled, playing with miniature-him.

Arthur was half-listening, the cafe customers' eyes turned towards him and he wondered if Alfred was responsible for this. This magnetic charm that nations- it enveloped their entire beings as if they were gods. Nations are quite, if nothing else breath-taking. It’s not as if he was a nation- Arthur’s emerald eyes shone as something clicked in his head. _ Well, it’s better to ask to make sure. _

“It is quite exciting, hey Alfred- have you noticed anything different about me?” Arthur asked, ordering raspberry scones and tea. 

America immediately stiffened, he scratched his neck and avoided meeting Arthur’s eyes. 

“No, did you trim your eyebrows?” Alfred laughed, trying to brush off the topic. Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin. _ Well, here goes nothing. _

“America, are you making me live longer?”

America glanced around and chuckled, a tremor passed his body and he tried to evade the topic.

“Didn’t we agree to call me by Alfred?”

“This isn’t the time for you to play pretend as humans.” America's eyes were downcast and he looked down at miniature-him. He cradled the object in absent thought. Arthur sighed. Alfred kept his eyes riveted on the doll as he spoke:

“Yes, but why are you upset, don’t you want to live longer?” Alfred mumbled.  _ So he did do it. _

“Alfred, why didn’t you tell me? You should have asked.”

Alfred threw his arms wide. “It was for you, humans live for such a ridiculously short time, not much different than a mayfly.”

“Why didn’t you ask? I never knew nations had that power.” Arthur questioned, he stood on his feet, ignoring the stares of the cafe residents.

“Please sit down, it’s top secret.” Alfred asked, he drooped his shoulders low and leveled his head at the table.

Arthur obeyed and sat down. “I didn’t actually give you immortality, I don’t know if I could do that, If I could...I would, but,” 

“You see, times moves differently around nations, it doesn’t really affect us since we live as long as our last person dies, so people around me get affected too and I’m not sure how long people can live with nations, the longest was 120 years I think and it was China’s friend and-”

“Alfred, it’s okay,I get it.” Arthur hushed Alfred’s rambling and held his quivering hands. They were clammy. Arthur didn’t mind.

“You do! Great!” Alfred squeezed their hands together. The waiter returned with his tea and he smiled at her, ignoring Alfred’s jealous gaze.

“But I need you to know that I don’t want to live forever. So please remove the youth.” Alfred let go their hands and looked down.

“Is it so terrible to never grow old…” slowly, Alfred turned to meet Arthurs gaze.

“With me?”

“No, I have friends and family, I cannot outlive them.” Arthur said slowly, as he swirled his tea around. The sugar instantly vaporized into the tea. It was like him in the lifespan of nations, Arthur was nothing. Just a sweet moment and then dust.

“Oh, what about me then? Am I not your boyfriend?” Alfred’s mouth took a cruel set and he pouted.

Arthur chuckled, for living for 300 hundred years, Alfred still acts as a normal 19 year old. It was quite amusing in it’s own way.

“Alfred, you know you’re more than that.” Arthur clasped Alfred’s hands and held them, they were warm. Blood hot with the rush of California beaches and Arizona’s deserts. He was a living artifact of history; but here he was here, holding Arthur’s simple human hands. 

“But, you have to stop this, do you understand?” The fire in Alfred’s eyes dimmed down.

“I-okay, fine.” Alfred took a deep breath and let it out.Arthur tried lifting his mood for his boyfriend’s sake. “Will you still like me when I’m an old cranky man?”

Alfred did his best to return Arthur's smile and teased “Like now?” Arthur delicately hit his shoulder as Alfred laughed obnoxiously. The waiter returned with his raspberry scones.

“But,” Alfred’s voice got serious and he gazed at Arthur intently,”Just remember that my offer still stands, the day you ask is the day you will have your youth back forever.”

Arthur nodded and smiled sadly at the warm taste of raspberry jam on his lips.  _ You can’t have too much of a good thing.  _

* * *

The passing decades left Arthur’s body frail and his golden hair the color of silver. His steps faltered but he and Alfred were still in love. The first day of winter cut a chill through Arthur’s bones as Alfred started the fire in their Oregan summer house.

“So, Dylan said that my work is getting its own major film adaptation, isn’t that exciting?”

“Sure is! I wonder when it’s going to come out?”

“Not another year, I’m afraid but the actor you like-what’s his name?”

“Clint Eastwood?”   
  
“No, an alive one, the one with the amazing ass?”   
  
“Oh! Chris Evans, right?” 

Arthur smiled and nodded in agreement. Alfred grunted as he stood up and nearly fell again as he lost balance. Arthur immediately got up and helped him to his chair. To someone else, it would seem that Alfred was clumsy but Arthur knew Alfred for nearly all his life. He paused and inspected Alfred’s hands. They had wrinkles and were swollen and his hair didn’t shine as it did before. Arthur knew the symptoms, he had them himself.

“Ameri-Alfred are you aging?” Alfred flinched and looked away. Even now, he still hasn’t changed his habits to refuse Arthur’s gaze when he was caught lying.   
  
“You said that you don’t want to live forever with me, so…” Alfred’s eyes caught his lovers. In them, Arthur saw a plea for understanding.

“Growing old together seems better anyway.” Alfred scratched his neck and blushed.

“But you have friends and family, Alfie!” Arthur’s vision was blurring and both hands went to his mouth. He didn’t realize he was crying.

“I have lived for a hundred years, but all those years with you were the happiest I have ever been.” Alfred softly smiled and took Arthur’s hands in his and kissed them gently.

“I have seen great leaders and people alike fall into the great unknown and I only stared as they retreated to death’s sea, but now there is someone I would like to join.” Alfred brought Arthur’s hand to his face and kissed them again.   
  
“If you cannot live forever with me, then I choose to grow old with you.” Arthur said nothing, and turned to Alfred’s side and embraced him, enveloping his head into his weary neck. 

“Arthur, just take me wherever you go and I will be happy.”

  
  



End file.
